Becoming a Legend
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Hilda sets out on her journey to become the Champion of Unova and soon becomes entangled in a nefarious scheme. A group emerge from the shadows claiming to liberate Pokemon, but is this a lie to conceal the real truth? Hilda/N. White-verse novelisation with multiple twists! Rated T for torture and excessive gore
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Pokemon do not belong to me

**Title**

Becoming a Legend

**Summary**

Hilda sets out on her journey to become the Champion of Unova and soon becomes entangled in a nefarious scheme. A group emerge from the shadows claiming to liberate Pokemon, but is this a lie to conceal the real truth?

**.**

**Prologue: Darkness Rising**

A hard knee to the back knocked him off his feet. A muffled groan escaped his throat as his face hit the ground. He didn't know where he was or why he was even here, but dared not to ask any questions, fearing the events that could possibly follow. He took in a mouthful of air and swallowed hard, trying to steady his breathing. He wished he could see what was going on around him, but the thick cloth wrapped around his eyes made that impossible.

His movements were also restricted. Thick corded rope bound his arms and legs together. Whoever was holding him captive obviously didn't want him escaping since they had gone to great lengths to get him here. The last thing he remembered was playing in the forest with his Pokemon before his world turned black.

Now he was trapped in a room which stunk of... blood? It was enough to make his head spin.

"Feel free to scream if you want – the scream of a child excites me," a hoarse male voice spoke, earning light-hearted chuckles from the other people present in the room. He counted at least four other people in here with him and felt his muscles tense. The voice was familiar, but he couldn't quite place a name on it. What did these people want with him? Money? Pokemon? Drugs?

"What should we do with him, boss?"

"Remove his blindfold. I would like our captive to have his sight restored."

There was a shuffling of footsteps. He was picked up from the floor and forced to kneel while the blindfold was removed. Being able to see was a blessing, but seeing the man leering down at him, he wished he was blind. The man who towered before him wore a coloured ceremonial robe. There were two eyes – one yellow eye stitched on purple cloth and a purple eye on yellow cloth. He wasn't sure what they were meant to represent, but he found it chilling to look at it. The large ruff which looked quite cumbersome had a 'P' plate engraved in the middle.

He didn't know what the robe signified, but he did recognize the man wearing it. His father, Marcus. He hadn't seen the man in a couple of years and he was led to believe the man had died in a tragic accident. Obviously, that wasn't the case since he was right here standing before him in what appeared to be an empty warehouse. "Judging by the expression on your face, I assume you remember who I am?" Marcus said, smirk widening, revealing a golden tooth on the far right. He walked over and patted his son on the head then ran his hand down, resting his finger on the boy's chin. He tilted it upwards. "Your fool of a mother thought she could hide you from me, but I managed to put her in her place. She won't come between us anymore." Chilling laughter left his throat.

"What do you want from me?"

Marcus' finger remained. He forced it upwards, digging it in deeper until it hurt. "I want you and I to bond, dear boy. It has been years since I have seen you." He withdrew his finger and reached down into his robes, pulling out a curved knife. It didn't look like a normal knife though – at least, it wasn't made out of steel. It appeared to be a fashioned out of a tooth belonging to a Pokemon. He looked at it wearily. Marcus glanced at the curved knife. "It's beautiful, isn't it? It was taken from a Hydreigon's jaw. They say this tooth can pierce the skull of a human with ease."

That didn't sound comforting. "What do you plan to do with it?" Perhaps if he pretended to have a casual conversation with his father then he'd be released and life would revert to normal?

"I've always wondered why you never bothered to contact your dear beloved father… Do you not love me, Ghetsis?" Marcus said, running a finger down the side of the Hydreigon tooth blade.

"I thought you were dead."

Marcus snorted. "Dead. I guess that's what your bitch of a mother said. I should've dealt with her years ago, but no matter." He raised the blade high and held it before Ghetsis' face. "It's your lucky day, son. You get to play a big role in the masterplan."

Again, Ghetsis felt discomforted hearing the man's words. Masterplan? He didn't know much about his father as his mother chose not to speak of him, but he was rumoured to have an ambitious and creative mind. "What masterplan?" He continued to play it cool. Showing any sign of fear would show his father he was weak. His father seemed like the type of person to despise weakness.

The grin on Marcus' face widened. "You are the masterplan. Keep him steady, boys." The four robed men in the room moved forward to keep Ghetsis in place. He tried to struggle but his attempts were in vain. Marcus laughed, but didn't offer an explanation. Instead, he moved his knife hand towards his son's right eye until the tip was almost touching.

Ghetsis attempted to break free again, but the men surrounding him easily overpowered him. They kept his head straight as the knife angled in towards his right eye. This couldn't be happening. His father would not actually-a strangled cry of pain burst from his throat the moment the tip pierced his eye.

"Scream for me. I want to hear your pain. You will need it for the trials that lie ahead," the man sneered, driving the blade in further. Various liquids from his eye trailed down his cheek as the intensity of the pain continued to build. Blood pounded in his head. The further the blade went, the louder his yells became. Marcus did not fasten his movements – he preferred to take it slow to draw out the pain.

He screamed again, his pained cries mixing in with the sadistic laughter of those around him. The other men in the room appeared to take great amusement in the free show, even going as far as to take a photo of the moment as a permanent reminder. Finally, Marcus drew the knife back. In his spare hand, he held the eye he had carved out. He couldn't bear to look at it.

"Look at it!" Marcus snapped, his tone making a sudden transition from passive to aggressive. His father inserted the blade into the eye and lifted it up from his palm, moving it towards his son's mouth. "Eat it!"

Despite the pain in his right eye, Ghetsis managed to shake his head, before one of the members slapped in the face. "…No…" he said weakly, wishing the torment would end. If his father wanted to kill him, why not just do the deed already so he wouldn't have to suffer no longer? Why keep him alive at all?

Before Ghetsis could react, Marcus shoved the eye into Ghetsis' mouth, forcing it inside. The sharp edge of the Hydreigon tooth dagger sliced into his bottom lip, cutting it open, prompting more blood to spill. "Now swallow it!" he spat, pressing the knife tip against his vulnerable throat. "Or I'll cut out your tongue."

Ghetsis couldn't think of anything more painful than what he was currently going through. A river of blood covered the right side of his face, mixing with the blood leaking from his bottom lip. His stomach hurled from the sensation of having one of his eyes in his mouth. Marcus was looking at him with impatient eyes. Ghetsis closed his remaining eye and forced himself to swallow the other one. He lurched forward, but somehow he did not vomit.

Marcus slapped him in the face. "I need you strong, dear boy," the man rasped, a twisted smirk on his face. "I need to give you a reason to fight. A war is coming and you will be in charge of the world's greatest force. The world will bow before you. You will be a King." He dropped a hand down to his son's left eye catching a tear drop.

"…but why…" Ghetsis murmured weakly.

Marcus lowered a hand, wrapping his fingers around Ghetsis' wrists. He brought the dagger down and cut through the rope, discarding it aside onto the floor. Ghetsis was still trembling from the agony he continued to feel, but his arms were free! Perhaps he could somehow take the knife and use it against his father…

"It's important that you don't know the reasons. I trust you'll discover them overtime. Today serves as a step in the right direction," Marcus replied, carefully bringing his son forward. Weakened by the pain gripping his head, Ghetsis failed to travel more than a few metres before his knees buckled and gave way to the floor. Marcus looked at one of his men and nodded. The man left the room and returned several moments later with a crate and laid it on the ground. "Damian, get me a cloth to cover his right eye socket with."

Damian exited to retrieve the specified item. Ghetsis had no idea what was going on – his father had just cut out his eye and now he wanted to help him? Shuddering, he leaned against the crate, resting his head on his hands. Their sneering expressions would forever remain in his head, reminding him of the cruelty that had taken place today. For the rest of his life, he'd be labelled 'deformed' and given other similar terms.

A few moments later, Damian returned with a clean cloth. He handed it to Marcus who wrapped it around his son's head, covering the eye socket, acting as temporary barrier to stop the various liquids from spilling out further. The worst of the pain had now passed, but it still ached. "…why me?" he gasped.

"It had to be you, son," Marcus replied calmly. "The ancient prophecy tells a cripple will rise above all humankind and rule over the inferior. I saw it in a dream – you are the one who will lead us." Marcus raised his knife hand and brought it crashing down on Ghetsis' exposed right wrist. The action was so sudden his brain didn't register it immediately. He then glanced down, his right hand lying on the bloodied crate, no longer attached to his arm. Pain soon came.

Ghetsis screamed.

**.**

This prologue is really just a trial run – I'm not sure how this story is going to go, but I would like to give it an attempt anyway. I'm going by the assumption Ghetsis has lost an eye and a hand (Game of Thrones style!) so it sets him off on his crazy ways. Every villain needs a back story! As always, reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Friends Forever

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Pokemon do not belong to me

**Title**

Becoming a Legend

**Summary**

Hilda sets out on her journey to become the Champion of Unova and soon becomes entangled in a nefarious scheme. A group emerge from the shadows claiming to liberate Pokemon, but is this a lie to conceal the real truth?

**Special Thanks**

Thanks to TreeLover1234, Ed' .Kitten, ikutolover182, ShinyPoochyena45 for reviewing the opener! Also, thanks to those who have already shown the faith by adding this to their favourites and alerts. I know the opening chapter was a little intense, but there are reasons for it which will be revealed as the story progresses.

Big thanks to my friend, Nirianne for creating the cover : D You did a great job!

**.**

**Chapter One: Friends Forever**

Rays of sunlight poured through the open blinds of her window, prompting a groan to leave the lips of Hilda's mouth. Sunlight meant it was morning, and morning meant the start of a new day and that meant getting up out of bed. Stifling a yawn, she stretched her arms and legs then climbed out, glancing down at the time. "Seven thirty," she murmured. "Way too early." With a sigh, she headed downstairs, attracted by the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Hilda!" her mother chirped, greeting her with a warm smile. "I can't believe you just woke up? Don't you know what day it is today?"

Hilda shook her head. It wasn't Christmas time and it wasn't her birthday either. She rubbed her eyes. "No?"

Her mother shook her head. "Today is the day you receive your Pokemon! Your acceptance letter is sitting on the kitchen table. Go on, read it."

Her mother's information killed off the urge to go back to bed. A couple of weeks ago, her mother had signed a form giving her permission for her daughter to travel the world to take on the league challenge. Hilda was fourteen now and desperate to begin the journey – she had waited an additional four years to take on the challenge because of her concerned mother.

She hurried over to the table and picked up the letter.

_Dear Hilda,_

_It gives me great pleasure to declare you an official trainer! In the brief case, you'll find three pokeballs – you may choose whichever Pokemon you desire! This is my gift to you!_

_Professor Juniper_

Hilda glanced down underneath the table where a brown briefcase was leaning against one of the legs. She picked it up and placed on the table and opened it, her mother curiously peering over her shoulder. She was about to read the first label when someone knocked on the door. "Oh, that must be Cheren and Bianca," her mother commented, walking over to open it. "Their parents tell me their children received their acceptance letters early this morning as well." She opened the door and long-time friends, Cheren and Bianca, stepped inside.

"Hilda!" Bianca squealed, running over to throw her arms around her friend, blonde curls bouncing around her face. Her green eyes had bags under their eyes – Bianca must've been so excited about becoming a trainer she had trouble sleeping over the past couple of days.

"Hey there, Bianca," Hilda replied, giving Bianca a hug back. Bianca pulled away, unable to stop a smile from spreading across her face. Cheren, on the other hand, didn't express his excitement in the same manner. His lips were pressed into a grim smile. "Aren't you thrilled?" she said.

"That's Cheren's usual face," Bianca replied, nudging Cheren in the ribs, chuckling at his less than amused expression. "He's excited too, but you know how he is with emotions in public – I'm sure he'll be dancing around in his room later on when he's all alone."

Cheren just rolled his eyes, brushing his longish black bangs away from his face. He readjusted his glasses and gestured to the briefcase. "Let's take it up stairs so we don't make a mess in the kitchen." He picked it up and Hilda led the way to her room allowing her mother to carry on with the cooking.

Once inside, Hilda closed the door and Bianca immediately jumped onto her bed. Cheren put the briefcase on her bed and opened it. "Oh my Arceus, this is so exciting! I've spent all week trying to decide which Pokemon I want, but they're all so cute!" she gushed.

"Well, you go first Hilda since this is your house," Cheren said.

Hilda glanced down at her options. From left to right, the labels under the images read: Snivy, the Grass-type Pokemon (f), Oshawott, the Water-type Pokemon (m) and Tepig, the Fire-type Pokemon (m). All the starters looked appealing, but she was mostly attracted to the Snivy. It looked proud and elegant, while the other two seemed more unsure of themselves. She picked up the Snivy. "I'm taking this one."

"I'll take Tepig then," Cheren said, selecting the pig. "I've always wanted a Fire-type anyway."

"That leaves me with Oshawott," Bianca gushed, picking up the otter, gushing over the cuteness of the creature in the photo. "I think we should have a battle – you know, all the starting out trainers have to have their first battle sometime and I think we should share that moment together."

Hilda could see no reason to argue. They had all received their Pokemon at the same time, so sharing their first battle together made a lot of sense. "I don't think that's such a good idea…" Cheren trailed. "I mean, fighting in a small room with Pokemon who have never battled before?"

Bianca pulled a face. "Oh come on, Cheren! Lighten up! We're not going to make a mess anyway!" She picked up her pokeball then threw it on the floor like the trainers did on television. A blue baby otter appeared, gazing curiously around the room. "I wonder what moves he knows?"

Hilda summoned her Pokemon. Her Snivy held her snout up high in the air, refusing to make eye contact with the others. Cheren sighed, but Hilda caught the hint of a smile appearing on his face. She knew he wouldn't turn this moment down. "Come on out, Tepig." An adorable little pig emerged. The pig lowered his nose to the ground and sniffed around, seeming more interesting in the hard wooden floorboards than the other Pokemon.

"All right, you and me first, Hilda!" Bianca said. She reached down into the briefcase and pulled out a tiny piece of paper. She read it out a loud. "Your Pokemon are currently young and only know two moves. Overtime, they will gain more experience and the ability to learn new moves. New moves can be purchased in a bottle at a speciality shop, but for now, these moves will be just enough to withstand the first few battles. Have fun!" Bianca put the paper back in the bag.

Hilda spotted a tag attached to the back of her pokeball and picked it up. In the tiny print, she read the words, 'Tackle' and 'Leer'. "Okay Snivy, use Tackle!" Her baby snake leapt into action at the mention of her name, and charged forward, throwing her entire weight against the Oshawott. Oshawott stumbled backwards, but regained his composure and hissed.

"Oshawott, use Tackle!" Oshawott threw his weight against Snivy, toppling the much lighter snake over. Fortunately, Snivy was stronger than she looked and was able to pick herself back up again.

"Use Tackle again, Snivy!" Snivy threw herself again at the Oshawott. The other fell backwards and remained on the ground. Snivy held her tail upright and turned her back, snout pointed up in the air again.

Bianca returned her Pokemon. "You did well, Oshawott!" She kissed the pokeball.

Cheren stepped forward. "Now it's my turn. Go for it, Tepig!" Tepig's ears stood erect at the mention of his name.

"Snivy, use Tackle!" Snivy rushed forward and rammed herself into the Tepig's much bulkier form. The pig barely moved an inch.

"Tepig, use Tackle!" Tepig charged, ramming his head forward, knocking the wind out of Snivy pushing her backwards into Hilda's bookshelf. The books fell off and landed on the ground. Exhausted from enduring a hit from Oshawott earlier before, her Snivy collapsed unable to withstand another round. Hilda recalled her Pokemon.

"It's not really a victory, so don't feel bad, Hilda," Cheren assured. "Your Pokemon didn't get a chance to heal so it wasn't a victory for me at all." He looked around the room, eyes resting on the fallen books. He walked over and scooped them up carefully placing them back on the shelf. "I think we should visit the professor and thank her for giving us the opportunity to become trainers."

Hilda and Bianca exchanged looks. Bianca smiled. "Yeah, that sounds great! We can walk there together!"

She linked arms with Hilda then started marching down the stairs after opening the door. Cheren walked behind the two girls, his Tepig following behind him. Hilda glanced down at the pokeball in her left hand. For one that had never battled before, she certainly acted like she did. The overconfidence was good in some ways, but bad in others. Snivy could potentially be a problem later down the road if her ego became bigger than herself. That was something she was going to have to manage and she looked forward to the challenge.

.

This story will probably have more chapters than my preferred length of thirty, but the chapters will be shorter just because I want to try something different for a change. To those of you who feel this story should be M-rated (based on the opening scene), I may change the rating in the future, but for now, the next few chapters will be pretty tame. Anyways, reviews are much appreciated, as always! I do invite you to check out the other game-verse/novelisations in my community, Pokemon Game-Verse stories!


End file.
